


Predictability

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Predictability

She sat cross-legged on the bed, watching with a bemused expression on her face as Lindsey started unpacking his suitcase. “I remember you once telling me you hated being predictable. I’m sorry to inform you of this, Mr Buckingham, but I have never been able to predict something easier than I predicted the contents of this suitcase…”

Rolling his eyes, he reached for a pile of folded dark jeans and placed them on a spare shelf in the closet. “Just as well I was predictable in not bringing much considering how much room YOU take up.”

"Lindsey, you could fit your clothing in a shoebox, for christ’s sake."

"I see your habit of exaggeration is as strong as ever," he retorted, placing his shirts in an orderly manner on the next shelf over.

"Just so you know, your birthday present this year is going to consist of some new clothes. I begged Kristen to buy some for you but god knows, she never listens to me…"

"She did. Those clothes are at home. These were perfectly fine so there was no need to use them."

"Sometimes I wonder how we get along at all…"

"Likewise, Madame I’m-Not-Predictable-But-80%-of-My-Clothing-is-Black-and-Loose-Fitting."

"Oh, shut up."

"Gladly," Lindsey replied with a predatory grin, dropping his half-empty suitcase on the floor and climbing onto the bed to smother Stevie in kisses.


End file.
